Dear Slytherin, Love Gryffindor
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: Dumbledore tries to encourage Slytherin-Gryffindor friendship through anonymous letters. As told through letters of two such anonymous students. A happy twist at the end. Set in the Marauder era. No Snape/Lily! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the cover art.


**A/N: Inspired by 'Life Changing Letters' by Half-Blood Princess. I haven't read the story, I've just read the description and then this was born. Also, I was pretty saddened because almost every single Severus Snape fic ends with tragedy. This is NOT Lily/Snape. Sorry, Lily/Snape fans! Just some unrequited love and lots of friendship. Oh, yeah and James/Lily. Warning: Sappy ending and fluffiness galore. Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? Do I** ** _sound_** **like JK Rowling? No. So what does that tell you? Yes, correct! I don't own Harry Potter! Ten points to whatever house you're in!**

Whoever you are,

I don't like this anonymous letter thing the headmaster has made us do. Don't expect me to talk,

A Slytherin.

 **SG**

Dear Slytherin,

Inter-house relationships are important. I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he is doing. Besides, look at it this way, if Slytherin's and Gryffindor's learn to work together we might be able to defeat You-Know-Who.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor,

I thought you Gryffindor's _knew_ that all Slytherins were Death Eaters? I thought we were all traitors and should be treated as such.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Not all of you. That Lestrange though, she's definitely a Death Eater. Did you know that she transfigured her weird cat into a snake? Just for the fun of it, she stuck it in a Hufflepuff's bed! The poor girl had to go to Saint Mungo's!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

What about that _Potter_ boy? He constantly plays pranks on our house and bullies another seventh year.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

I do not approve of James Potter's actions. However, he does not serve You-Know-Who and he hasn't sent anybody to Saint Mungo's!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor,

... Yet.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin,

He wouldn't harm anybody like that!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

What about that time there was a attack by some wild creature? _Potter_ was responsible for that.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin,

Are we talking about Severus Snape? Because he isn't exactly a saint himself.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor,

Did you even see what their first encounter was? I was unlucky enough to be there, James hexed him for fun and he retaliated- now it's this huge war. But that _Potter_ boy started it. Not us Slytherins. Did Dumbledore put a stop to it? No! You Gryffindors are his golden house! You couldn't possibly do anything wrong!

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

You seem to be very resentful about this whole thing, besides I don't deny that we are certainly favored but then again have you ever seen a Gryffindor Death Eater?

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

No... But still, some of us are good- some of us don't want to- to be confined by stereotypes! Besides, 75% of the time Gryffindors get offers because of their house not their talents. In my classes I've only see one Gryffindor student who shows any competence at all.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

That is unjust! You don't personally know any Gryffindors! I am through with this!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Ha! Knew you Gryffindors were quitters! You have a range of never knowing when to back down and then always running away!

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Ooh! You- you! Ooh! I don't know why I put up with the likes of you!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Because you need a scapegoat- what would have happened if Lord Voldemort came from your precious house?

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

I... I don't know... But you don't really help to prove the opposite, in fact the behavior of your house encourages the stereotype!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

We saw we had no choice to prove otherwise, many of us has given up and... What is that phrase? We just gave in and went along with what we are obviously best at- being bad. I am not excusing some of our actions. Death Eaters do horrible things but you Gryffindors drove us to take action! What prospects do we have after Hogwarts? No one wants to hire a _Slytherin_.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

I have taken that into account, your dispositions are not the most pleasant.

Gryffindor.

 **SG**

Gryffindor,

What about your precious _Marauders_?

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

They will grow up, eventually.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

And leave the destruction they've inflicted on some behind in their childhood when they've grown up? They threatened to strip someone in front of almost the entire school!

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

He called Lily Evans a mud-blood, when she was trying to help!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

You left, you should've seen his face- you could see he regretted it!

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

All he ever does is sneer and reject help at every turn! If you Slytherins wanted help, you should act like you want it!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

It is hard to acknowledge the fact that we need help. Your house is the same. Did you hear about the attack on that town far out to the west?

Slytherin

 **SG**

Gryffindor

You have not been replying. What is it?

Slytherin

 **SG**

Gryffindor

As much as these letters irritate me- it would... Sadden me to have them end.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

I have been occupied, I shan't tell you with what- then you would know who I am, but i did not receive your letters until today. It is nice to know that you enjoy these letters.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

I do no such thing! I just... Wasn't right in my head...

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

See?! This is what I mean! You find yourself being helped and then you push them away! Sorry. Never mind, I don't want to fight. I have had _enough_ of that recently.

Gryffindor

 **HP/\HP/\**

Gryffindor

A- are you a girl?

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Why should I tell you?

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

I- I... Well, you're my only... Well, you can say, you're my only friend. Well, the only person other then Dumbledore who seems to tolerate me and... I've been having some trouble.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

What about your Slytherins? Aren't they your friends?

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

No. They praise the Death Eaters- they do not know... Never mind.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Well... I'm touched, I've never been a friend with a Slytherin before. But yes, I'm a girl.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

I'm having... troubles with a- a... A girl.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Oh, wow. Really, I don't- I'm not an expert. Have you talked to her?

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Well, yes... But I don't think she- she likes me at all. I can see why she doesn't, I'm not- not the best or most handsome or smartest choice... But I- ah... Never mind.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Well, tell me about her.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

I don't think I should- you might know her.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

She's a Gryffindor?!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Yes...

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Well, you don't have to tell me about her physically. But, inter-house romance, you and her could maybe help cure the rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor! Like that muggle story Romeo and Juliet!

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Please, spare me.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Ok, ok. Just tell me.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Well, she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen and the smartest one too. She's a muggle-born, and that shows you what the Pure-bloods know. She's always kind but she can be fiery and feisty if she wants too. I think, now, after an... Incident she hates my guts. And, and she's going out with someone else.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

I would not make a move on her until she is unoccupied. If you feel the need to let her know what you feel, I would just approach her and let her know- gently. If she rejects you, don't worry about it, I'm sure there are other nice girls out there.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor,

I- I told her. Right after Christmas break- today- and she... She looked at me like it was the most ridiculous silly thing that had ever crossed my mind! I don't think I can go back out ever again, _Potter_ was there and he saw the whole thing! She hates me! I feel disgusting, I should never have told her... Now I'll never be able to see her again.

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

No. It can't be- ARE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE?

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Wha? How did you know?

Slytherin

 **SG**

Gryffindor

Wait... Are you Lily Evans?

Slytherin

 **SG**

Slytherin

Yes.

Gryffindor

 **SG**

Severus,

Please, please, please respond.

Lily

 **SG**

Severus

I promise I'm not going to make fun of you!

Lily

 **SG**

Severus

Severus Snape! Listen to me, it's not that I don't like you, it's just... James has grown up- he's being nicer to you. I'm seeing a new side of him that I never saw before! He's even stopped calling you Snivellus! Please respond.

Lily

 **SG**

Severus

It's the end of term. I don't know if I will see you ever again as it is our seventh year at Hogwarts. Please, just... Stay away from You-Know-Who and don't become a Death Eater. I know, I don't love you like you love me and I am undeserving of your love as you give away so little of it. You are a good person Severus- whether you know it or not.

Lily

 **SG**

Lily,

It has been several years, I know you have no reason to trust me as I am known as a Death Eater, but please listen to me now, Voldemort knows! He's coming! Please get out! It turns out Slytherins aren't the only untrustworthy ones after all, you need to get out- save James I don't care, at least get yourself out!

Severus

 **SG**

Severus,

I- I... I couldn't believe it at first, but I decided to- to listen to you. James, myself, and our son- Harry is safe. Thank you. Also, enclosed is a picture of Harry, alive and well- thanks to you.

Lily

 **SG**

Lily,

I am sorry for the lack of response but I had to make sure Lord Voldemort hadn't got this letter. The picture is must appreciated and Merlin's beard _another_ _Potter_. Just what the wizarding world needs. He's the spitting image of his father, but he has your eyes. I know Harry is now in his teens, I also know this letter will reach you- they were enchanted by Dumbledore himself and they will not fail me now. Hogwarts is going to be invaded- DO NOT SEND HIM HERE FOR HIS FIFTH YEAR. Lord Voldemort has not forgotten the threat of the prophecy or of your narrow escape almost fifteen years ago.

Severus

 **SG**

Severus

Ever since Dumbledore told us you were a spy- I couldn't believe it. All those years I thought I had pushed you over the edge. Anyway, I must send Harry. You-Know-Who will know something is up if he doesn't show up. Also, what about all the other children? No, Harry will go, I also assume Albus knows of this. Now, I am sending you a picture of the twins. Molly and Severus. I hope you do not mind.

Lily

 **SG**

Lily,

I must thank you, I am flattered that you named another _Potter_ spawn after me. Now, I know you are anxious for news, Lord Voldemort is dead. He attacked like I said he would, I confess that the Dark Lord found out about my treachery and that is why it has taken six months for me to respond. Harry defeated Voldemort, you know about the Horcruxes? They were destroyed and Harry dueled with Voldemort. They say it was more impressive than Dumbledore's battle with Grindelwald. Harry has joined me in the recovery room with the others. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks did not make it. Do not worry about Harry, he will be well before I am. I am glad that you ... And James, will be able to live in a proper home now.

Severus

P.S. This is Madam Pomfrey, Severus did not tell you but the ministry needs a scapegoat and Severus's trial is on Thursday, I know for a fact that they intend to use the Dementor's kiss. Please, please, come.

 **SG**

Lily

Thank you for coming to the trial. I still do not know how you found out about that. It was not necessary. I feel like I am saying thank you all the time now, you need not concern yourself with my welfare. I suppose I will still be potions master, Minerva has kindly let me resume my position even though it was my hand that took Albus' life. I am sorry for dragging you into this.

Severus

 **SG**

Dear Slytherin,

 _SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!_ You did not inconvenience us at all! How dare you suggest such a thing?! You are my best friend! You have saved my life, my husband's life, my son's life, and the possibility of any future children like the twins! You were going to have an unjust trial! We were late and they had brought the Dementor in! You were about to be killed! I should the one saying thank you! Stop putting yourself down, when you hadn't even recovered from your run in with Voldemort! If I ever hear you telling me not to bother when I clearly need to interfere- I will make you _live_ at my house just so you stay out of trouble! I know you're sneering right now so stop it, James feels the same way. He knows he was horrid to you- he has apologized and I know it still hurts him today. He's willing to put up with your snarky attitude as long as he needs too. Severus, you are my best friend, and if you hurt yourself again I will come over there and bring the whole family too. Thank you.

Love, Gryffindor.

 **SG**

Dear Gryffindor,

I will let you know if anything happens- just don't bring _Potter_. One at a time, please. I also extend congratulations to the wedding. I hear Hermione Granger-Weasley will be there to see her sister-in-law marry the boy-who-lived. I wish them the best of luck, also, do not think I did not notice your sentimental musings. I, for one, think they are very silly.

Love Slytherin.

 **SG**

Dear Slytherin,

We are a bunch of sentimental old fools- aren't we? James agrees.

Love Gryffindor.

 **SG**

Dear Gryffindor,

I find that I am finally able to return your feelings of friendship. I hope you and Potter are happy.

Love, Slytherin.

 **SG**

Dear Slytherin

I am happy knowing that you are finally at peace.

Love, Gryffindor.

 **SG**

Dear Gryffindor,

You still me make me smile, it is highly inappropriate. Especially in class.

Love, Slytherin.

 **SG**

Dear Slytherin

Still? After all this time?

Love Gryffindor.

 **SG**

Dear Gryffindor,

 _Always._

Love Slytherin.

 **SG**

Dear Slytherin,

You know, there is more feeling in that one word then all of the years I've spent with you. So, I think, I have something to say- Severus Snape, you won't ever be forgotten, and you will be loved by us Potters...

 _Always._

Love, Gryffindor.


End file.
